"I Won't Forgive You" - Gohan's Hidden Strength
This is the thirteenth chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe "I Won't Forgive You" - Gohan's Hidden Strength One week ago that day, both Raditz and Gohan were training with Super Saiyan powers ablaze. Raditz had the advantage in the fight, but Gohan had been going for 10 hours straight. Eventually, Raditz knocked Gohan down, and his power returned to normal. Raditz was slightly worried that he had pushed his nephew too far, so he decided that they should rest for a while. "Hey Gohan," he said, "We've practiced for 10 hours straight already, perhaps we should call it quits for a while to heal our wounds..." Raditz then limped back to the Time Chamber's building to heal, until he was interrupted... "W-Wait, Raditz..!" said a weak Gohan. Raditz turned round and watched Gohan slowly get to his feet. "Wait a sec," thought Raditz, "This is... what happened with me and Red..!" Gohan slowly got up with his Super Saiyan aura raging around him like never before. His weak face looked up at his uncle and smiled sneakily. Raditz looked back at his nephew as his power seemed to delve into a never-ending pot of energy. Gohan's power roared higher and higher and the young Saiyan let out an amazing burst of power. Sparks of electricity flew from the boy and his hair stood completely on end. Raditz was blown away by such a display. However, just as had happened to him, Gohan instantly fell unconscious afterwards. Raditz looked at the unconscious boy. "Incredible..." he thought to himself as he walked over to him, "That confirms it... Gohan... You're the one that will defeat Cell." "I always knew that Gohan had a hidden power within him..." said Piccolo, "Like back when he was fighting Nappa and Vegeta. They had killed me, but Krillin said that when I died, Gohan exploded with an amount of power he'd never seen before. Even as a 5 year old boy, he was holding his own against the super-elite of a warrior race." "And now he's going to harness the power..." said Krillin, as he watched his young friend confront Cell. Gohan and Cell were above the crowd, staring each other down. Gohan's thought were buzzing wildly, whilst Cell was smirking at the boy. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, boy," smirked Cell, "You may have surprised me 10 days ago when you first transformed into a Super Saiyan, but Raditz, Vegeta and Trunks are far more experienced fighters than you. You're no fighter... Get out of the way while you still can..." "Shut it," came Gohan's reply, as he powered up. His rage and patience had finally reached its peak when Cell had attempted to blast Trunks to death. "I've brought together all my emotion..." he said to Cell, "When you absorbed my father, when you attacked my uncle, when you killed Vegeta and when you attempted to kill Trunks... I won't watch this anymore!" Suddenly, Gohan snapped and his power roared into life just as it had one week ago in the Time Chamber. The young Super Saiyan's powers sky-rocketed to even frighten Cell. He cowered slightly as the transformation took place, until he smirked at the boy again. "So that’s it, huh?" laughed the Android, "You're making the same mistake Trunks did, boy. All you're doing is powering up..! This fight is as good as done." Gohan's power still climbed higher. His muscles grew with his power and his former Super Saiyan hair stood on end and sparks flew from his body. Cell's smirk soon turned into a look of shock. Gohan finished his transformation as the most powerful warrior in the universe - the son of Goku was reborn. "Don't get carried away, kid," laughed Cell, "You mean that tiny brain of yours makes you think you can beat me?" "I don't think I can..." replied Gohan, "I know I can." "Smart-alec, aren't we?" laughed Cell, "OK, lets play..!" Cell dashed at Gohan and threw a punch. Gohan moved minutely and dodged the attack with ease. Cell wasn't impressed and attempted to attack Gohan with a quick and powerful rush. Gohan dodged all of the rush and started to fly down to Earth. He stopped on the ground, with Cell dashing at him. "Hold still!" shouted Cell, as he punched Gohan. Just before he made contact, Gohan vanished into thin air and Cell ended up punching the rocky ground where he formerly stood. Cell stood up and looked around. "Where'd he go?" he thought. He suddenly looked up and saw Gohan in the sky staring down at him with the sternest of looks on his brow. "Gohan..." said Piccolo. "He's so fast..!" said Krillin. "He did it right," said Trunks, who had rejoined the group, "He increased his strength without losing his speed..!" Piccolo looked over to Raditz and saw that the Super Saiyan uncle was smiling. "I get it now..." smirked Piccolo, "You wanted to fight Cell first so Gohan could watch how he fought. You never intended to finish him off, did you? You were only showboating for Gohan's sake so he could finish him off later." "Maybe..." smiled Raditz, "Now watch the power I experienced in the chamber." Just then, Vegeta returned to the battlefield, battered and bruised. Everyone was quite surprised to see him, but Gohan and Cell were unaware of his return. "Father!" said Trunks, "We thought you were dead..!" "Bah," said Vegeta, "It takes more than an Android to put the Saiyan Prince down for the count." "Coming from the guy who got bettered by Frieza..." laughed Raditz. "Shut it, you..!" shouted Vegeta, "I had my excuses... Wait a sec... If you're all here, who's fighting Cell?" "Take a look," said Piccolo. Vegeta stared up at the figure that Cell was staring at and recognised it as Gohan. "W-what?" stuttered Vegeta, "Gohan? How did he obtain such wild power? It's crazy! It feels so untamed!" "He's always had a dormant power," said Krillin, "He showed it against you, Nappa, Frieza, Gero and the other two Androids. He's got to be something special y'know. An 11 year old boy keeping up with the strongest warriors in the universe..." "I'd wager that he is the strongest in the universe..." said Yamcha, "I mean... Look at him, the son of Goku... Defending the Earth..." "Just like his father..." said Tien, "I hope Goku knows that he's got one hell of a kid there..." Gohan lowered himself back down to Cell's level and the two stared off. "Don't get too full of yourself yet, boy," smiled Cell, "For I have yet to show you what I'm ultimately capable of..." "What!?" said Krillin, "Cell hasn't been fighting at full power yet..!" "I guess we're about to find out what he can really do..." said Raditz. Cell's power increased dramatically and released a large blast of green light. It enveloped the area for a few seconds and he was revealed again looking very powerful. His past green aura had been replaced with one identical to that of a Super Saiyan. Cell had finally reached 100% of his maximum power, and it was much more impressive than Frieza's 100% display against Goku. "Much better..." smiled Cell, "So Gohan, are you impressed by what you see?" "I've been waiting for you to turn it up..." tutted Gohan, "Now maybe I can have some fun..." "Ha..." said Cell, "The fun's over for you..." Within a millisecond, Cell has jumped and punched Gohan square in the jaw. Gohan was knocked back, but didn't move from his spot. "Whoa! Gohan!" shouted Piccolo. Cell smirked at Gohan, who was stuck on the spot with his eyes shut. "Pity..." smirked Cell, "One punch and he's dead on his feet..." His smirk soon disappeared and was replaced with shock as Gohan opened his eyes slowly and regained his standing position. Cell attempted another punch, but Gohan was far quicker than Cell and managed to land a direct one into Cell's gut. The perfect Android choked with shock and pain. He spluttered up blood and held where Gohan had punched. "IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Cell. As the Android stumbled back slightly, Gohan took his chance and punched him again in the face. Cell's face was completely smashed and he fell to the floor. He was in unbelievable pain. "NO!" he spluttered, "HE ONLY HAD TWO PUNCHES THAT MADE CONTACT..!" Gohan smirked at the Android lying before him. "You didn't know I was this capable..." said Gohan, "Gero's data should've showed you that when I get angry I get stronger. Attacking all of my friends and family is the last mistake you'll ever make. You're afraid, Cell. You know that I have the power to destroy you!" Cell suddenly jumped to his feet and then shot into the air. "Look!" said Tien, "Cell's running away! He's too scared!" The others thought so too, until they saw the Android stop in his tracks - his aura blazing furiously. Vegeta watched him from afar, and saw what he was planning to do. "No..." he said, "Don't do it, Cell..!" "What's he doing?" asked Raditz. "He's preparing a Super Kamehameha..." said Piccolo, "A cataclysmic one... Its enough to destroy the Earth." Gohan looked up at the psyched Android, well aware of what he was doing. "Ha!" laughed Cell maniacally, "Here you go! Let's see you stop this!" "GOHAN!" shouted Raditz, "Get outta there! He's gonna do it!" "Die along with this planet!" shouted Cell, and he fired the awesome Kamehameha wave. The massive wave travelled slowly towards Gohan, obliterating all that got close to it. Gohan remained in his spot, clenching his fists. "Forget the boy..!" shouted Vegeta, "Lets move!" "Its no use..." said Krillin, "If that blast hits, the entire planet will be ripped apart. We'll all die anyway..!" "No..." shouted Raditz, "Not like this..!" Suddenly, Gohan moved his arms into a Kamehameha position. Looking dead into Cell's attack without fear, he retaliated the Android's Kamehameha with one of his own that was shown to be even more powerful. It shot straight into Cell's attack and seemed to dent it. It slowly sent it back and gathered speed. The others watched as the young Super Saiyan protected their planet. Cell on the other hand was watching in shock as an even bigger Kamehameha hurtled towards him. "NO!" shouted Cell, "I CAN'T STOP THAT..!" Cell moved his hands into a defensive position as the massive attack enveloped him. The Android yelled with pain as he was ripped apart within the blast. It exploded magnificently with a light blue blast. Vegeta, Raditz and the others shielded themselves from the light as they were buried by heaps of dust and rock that were burst back from Gohan's attack. Gohan continued to look into his attack, eyeing the dying body of Cell in the middle.